Commentary on Littlemonkey Bighorn's Noggin Boards
Here is my commentary on Littlemonkey Bighorn's Noggin Boards for various Nicktoons. Let us make like swimmers and dive into the video. The Commentary *0:05: Okay, but why the hell did you use a voice clip from the Franklin curriculum board when it says Angry Beavers? What, were you too lazy to use an actual microphone, let alone have one? Keep this in mind that this issue is present in every board in the video. Plus, it says "Enhances preschoolers understanding of wood masters and spoot and developent tricks." Alright, I have only seen a tiny fraction of the show, and yes, I heard Dag throws the word spoot around, but what do you exactly mean by developent tricks? You mean, development tricks? Did you proofread and put a lot of thought into it? I don't think so. *0:09: Wait, I think I heard a little peep. So you do have a microphone, huh? Well then, you didn't use it to full potential when making this series of videos, son. By the way, Hey Arnold does have shouting and freaking out, but I've heard most of it from Helga from my memories of watching the show. However, that's not the main aspect of the cartoon. You could've put something in there that's on the lessons HA! teaches. Maybe do more research. Oh, and I love that sentence there, "Distrups preschoolers shout and freaking skills, and loses recess to be her world around them?" Something tells me that you are a little young to be on the Internet without adult supervision. *0:20: To be honest, I think it would be better if you added something of inter and intrapersonal dynamics instead, given the slice-of-life genre Doug has. Also, learns preschoolers how to be polite and smart? Just change learns to teaches and it'll flow properly. *0:27: Oh wow, the audio has skipped more than a jump-roping girl on a high sugar intake. Perhaps brush up on your editing skills? In addition, how can preschoolers be wanted when they aren't in school yet, unless if they're child actors, actresses, or musicians? Not to mention that Krabby Patties are based off burgers, which aren't exactly healthy, 'cause of the fat and grease and s . *0:37: Wishes? How the f does that work? And twerping of creative and international donimos as well as their polite and music and dance? There's so much fail in that sentence that I don't have the time to estimate it. Firstly, what the f are twerping and donimos? I don't recall those two words being on the dictionary. Oh wait, you mean dominos? The Fairly OddParents doesn't have dominos as a main point. They're probably not international, either, and I don't have an idea whether or not they're creative. As for twerping, you're referring to what Vicky called Timmy in the opening credits. FOP has music and dance scenes as far to my knowledge, but the crew doesn't focus on that aspect that much. Polite? Oh please, this show is meant to entertain people, for Christ's sakes! In conclusion, this montage of fake curriculum boards could've used heavy work. If this was made by the time the user is in his late teens or early twenties, then I wouldn't need to commentate on it because I'm sure it would've looked professional. Category:Commentaries Category:Commentaries by PB&Jotterisnumber1